Is This Love or am I Bewitched?
by Lady Hwin
Summary: Narnia fanfic, Peter/OC, Golden Age of Narnia, no real story plot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Narnia or the character from the Chronicles of Narnia series. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis and he is the one who created it. I do, however, own Jewel and Embarr. Thank you very much for not suing me. (I do wish I owned Edmund/Skandar though)

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Susan rode through the forest, humming to herself. It was late in the afternoon, early in autumn and a perfect day for strolling through the areas of Narnian trees.

"Milady?" her mount turned his head to look at her. "It is getting late. Their Highnesses, your royal brothers will be worried."

"Just a little further, Embarr. I want to visit the daughters of the River God yet."

Embarr, named aptly for his imagination, sighed and continued on.

Susan settled once more into the comfortable Narnian saddle. The horse's actions were typical. But Susan knew her brothers. Edmund wasn't one to worry and Peter knew that she was prone to long rides in the forest. He did, though, make her carry protection. Susan reached over her shoulder and felt the smooth wood of the white bow she had received from Father Christmas.

Embarr stopped.

"What!" Susan demanded.

"Milady, there is something on the other side of that tree."

Susan was amused by the horse's fear. She dismounted and walked over to the tree.

"Be careful, Your Majesty."

There was a rustle of leaves the moment Embarr spoke.

Susan looked around the tree and saw…nothing. "Now, Embarr. What's the fuss?"

"The bushes."

Susan shrugged noncommittally and pulled aside branches to peer inside. To her surprise, she found a girl about her own age, crouched to spring.

"Hello." Susan greeted.

"Who are you?" the girl whispered.

"I'm Susan. And you?"

"Jewel. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Are you from Archenland?"

Jewel's brow furrowed. "What's that? I'm from Wales."

"Well, since that is obviously not around here, do you have a place to stay?"

A slight shake of the head was all that was given in answer.

"Then come on. I'll take you to Cair Paravel."

After a moment's hesitation, Jewel relaxed and crawled out of the bushes. "What's Cair Paravel?"

"The castle of Narnia. I'm one of the queens."

Jewel was silent, but she cringed as Embarr spoke,

"What did I tell you!? Who are you girl?"

Susan introduced the two. "You'll ride in the saddle, Jewel. I'll sit behind you. Embarr, make all hast to Cair."

As soon as the girls were on, the horse took off at a canter towards the palace. When they reached the courtyard, they found the two kings of Narnia discussing something in great seriousness.

"Ahem." Susan slid down.

The two kings turned.

Jewel's first impressions of them were that the younger one seemed more confident whereas the older was flustered and earnest. She nodded as Susan introduced her. Edmund gave her a sweeping bow and a mocking smile, but Peter came directly up to Embarr.

"Jewel, it's very nice to meet you. I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you."

Peter flushed and smiled.

"Come, Jewel. Let's get you cleaned up." Susan suggested.

Edmund chuckled as the two girls left. "Very nice to meet you, Jewel." He mimicked.

"Oh, hush." Peter growled.

"Just wait until she comes down for dinner. Dressed Narnian-style, with that beautiful hair let down. Can't you just see her, Peter?"

Peter could see. Reluctantly, he pushed the image from his mind. "Don't be absurd, Ed."

"But I'm not." Edmund's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Tell me, Peter. What color were her eyes?"

"Blue. Pale blue." Peter said dreamily.

Edmund nodded. "And her hair?"

"Silver." Peter turned on his younger brother. "Quit! You're making me look stupid."

Edmund shrugged

Later that evening, Peter woke from a fitful sleep and hurried to the dinner table. The others were all seated and the sight of Jewel made his heart skip a beat.

"Peter, we think ASLAN sent Jewel to us." Susan announced suddenly.

Peter froze, his hand in mid-air. His fork clattered as it hit the table. "What?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "We think ASLAN sent Jewel to us." She repeated patiently.

Peter's eyes fastened on Jewel. She sat meekly in a chair between Susan and Lucy. Her head was bowed; her long straight hair hid her face. She seemed so lost and forlorn.

"For what reason, do you think?" He asked.

Susan shrugged. "I don't know."

Peter didn't know. He didn't know how he would be able to tear his eyes away from the figure seated so calmly before him.


	2. Chapter 2

_"We think ASLAN sent Jewel to us." Susan repeated patiently._

_Peter's eyes fastened on Jewel. She sat meekly in a chair between Susan and Lucy. Her head was bowed, her long straight hair hid her face. She looked lost and forlorn._

"_For what reason do you think?"_

_Susan shrugged. "We don't know."_

_Peter didn't know either. He had no idea how he would be able to tear his eyes away from the figure seated so calmly and so enticingly before him._

**The Bewitching**

Sometime during the night Peter awoke with a start. He didn't know what had waked him, but he stood up, pulled on some decent clothes and stepped out onto the balcony. At this point of the castle, railings had been built non-stop for about ten rooms. Peter walked past Edmund's room, past Susan's and Lucy's and stopped. The door to the first guest bedroom opened and none other than Jewel stepped out. She wore a very simple dress and her silver hair gleamed in the moonlight.

"Jewel?"

She turned sharply, but when she saw him, relaxed. "What are you doing up this late?"

He joined her at the railing. "I don't really know. What about you?"

"I don't wish to complain."

Peter felt sorry for her. "Tell me, whatever it is." She murmured.

"It's silly." Jewel turned away.

"Of course not." He reached out for her, but she stepped just beyond his reach. "Please tell me."

She came back to stand beside him. "The rooms here are too bold for me; the colors too bright. The bed isn't like mine. Not like home."

Peter just couldn't resist. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

Jewel did not resist. "Now do you think it was silly?" She whispered, looking up at him from under her long eyelashes.

Peter stared into her eyes. "Not at all. I'll have your room changed immediately. Only tell me how you want it, lovely Jewel."

"But what will the others think. I did not mean… You need not do it."

"Nonsense." Peter pressed her against him softly.

"But it's not necessary!" Jewel jerked loose. "Oh, why did I tell you anything at all. Now you will think I complained only to be more comfortable. I ought to have been satisfied."

Peter pulled her back. She resisted only a moment, then became quiet. He ran his fingers over her hair. "Where did you get such silver curls?"

She stirred. "I don't know."

"Where are you from?"

"A country called Wales."

"Do you call that home?"

She nodded and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "There's a small forest there. I live alone. No one dares come near me, they're afraid I'll bewitch them with a look or a gesture. "

Peter smiled. "You've bewitched _me_, Jewel. But I wouldn't stay away from your forest."

"Oh, no?" she said in a teasing voice, then softened. "The stars are different here. Do you know their names, Peter?"

"These are the summer constellations." Peter said gently. "There's the Hammer – see it?"

Jewel nodded. "What about that one?" She pointed.

"The Ship. See it sailing through the sky, there? And that's the Leopard, Lucy's favorite."

"I see them. They're beautiful

They stood there for long minutes. Then Jewel shook herself and gently pushed Peter away.

"We're being childish. We've barely met each other."

Peter nodded, sad that the moment was over. "Will you be able to sleep?"

"I'll sleep like I've never slept before. Peter, please don't mention this to anyone."

"Of course not. Will you meet me here again tomorrow?"

Jewel hesitated. "I got a little carried away, Peter. It's been so long since I've had the privilege of talking with someone else. But yes, I'll come out tomorrow."

Peter slept late the next morning. When he did wake up, his first thought were of the night before. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. What had possessed him to go so far? He had assumed too much and now Jewel might never forgive him. She was right, they had only just met, but still, it had felt so natural to put his arm around her. _Watch yourself, Peter. _He thought.

"Your Majesty, are you awake?"

Peter reluctantly sat up. "Yes."

"There is an urgent message from your royal sister, Queen Susan. She request you meet her in the throne room as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Peter dismissed the young faun and got to his feet. He dressed as quickly as he could and hurried down to the throne room. All his siblings were there, but Jewel was nowhere to be seen. Peter took his place and studied the group before him.

They were bareheaded and fair-skinned. A group of men stood guard around a small woman dressed in very fine clothes. Archenlanders. Archenlandians. Whatever.

"Your Majesties, we are ambassadors from His Highness, King Lune of Archenland. He has sent you his greetings and asks you to guard his daughter while he leaves to attack the Calormenes. He also says that if either of the kings takes an interest in Princess Rochelle, they have his blessing."

**A/N : Tell me how you like it, pretty please! I won't post the next chapter until I get five reviews. No kidding. R&R!!! I'll love you forever… Maybe…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Peter was too shocked to say anything for a while. Susan and Edmund covered for him.

"Of course, we'll care for her. Come, Rochelle, you must be tired."

"Forgive the High King. My brother must be stricken by the intense beauty of the Princess. Assure your king that he need not worry, all will be well."

Once the men, Susan and Rochelle had gone, Peter sent a glare at his brother. "Stricken by her intense beauty indeed. Thanks a lot, Ed."

Edmund shrugged. "It was all I could think of. After all, you were gaping, Peter."

Peter sighed. "I would never be stricken by that princess Rachel."

"Rochelle. How about the new girl, Jewel? She's been sound asleep all morning."

_I'm not stricken with Jewel, only bewitched. _ Aloud he growled, "I'm going to my room. Good night." Peter stood up, shot one last glare at Edmund and went back to his room. But instead of going to bed, he went onto the balcony. Girl's chattering voices wafted from the rooms close by. Cautiously, Peter went to Jewel's door and rapped on it.

"Come in."

Peter opened it a crack and peered inside. Jewel was sitting by a mirror. On sight of him, her eyes opened wide and she leaped up.

"Peter, what in the world?"

"I didn't have anything else to do."

The girl hesitated. "Go down to the back courtyard."

Peter caught her meaning. He left the room and ran all the way down to the specified place. Moments later, Jewel emerged, flying over the ground to join him.

"You don't suppose anyone will miss us, do you?" She asked breathlessly.

Peter shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

They left the courtyard and walked into the forest. After a short while, Peter got up his courage and reached for her hand.

Jewel smiled. "That's fine. I don't mind." Then she startled him by moving closer.

Peter – naturally – put his arm around her. They continued walking.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I do now." Jewel said, so quietly that Peter barely caught the words. His heart raced as he stopped and turned. Taking a deep breath, he hugged her to himself with as much tenderness as he could fit into that one gesture.

Jewel sighed happily. "Peter." She murmured, her head pressed to his chest.

"You're my Jewel. But-" Peter released her so suddenly she stumbled back. "This is crazy! I didn't even know you until yesterday. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Any why not?" Jewel smiled.

"Are you trying to trap me?" Peter asked warily. "Maybe your eyes do have power. Why should I trust you?" But then he saw those pale blue eyes fill with tears. "Oh, Jewel. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it."

Jewel moved quickly away as he reached to hold her again. "No, Peter. Maybe I _am _trying to trap you. Maybe everything you've said _is _right. What we are doing _is_ wrong. We both know it. I have to go." She turned and fled.

Peter ran after her. "Jewel, wait! Let's talk this out. Please!" He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She tried to jerk in the other direction, but he spun her back. "Come here." He whispered, using all his strength to stop her flight. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he dared. She struggled.

"Let me go! Peter, don't do this!"

"Sshh, little one." He said, pulling her closer. "Don't worry."

Jewel stopped struggling. She sobbed against him. "This is crazy." She moaned over and over.

Peter rocked her gently. "It'll be alright, Jewel. You can trust me."

She froze. "How do I know?" She shoved him away. "I'm sorry, Peter. I won't be seeing you tonight."

She had spoken truth. That night, Peter went out on the balcony in the hope that she had changed her mind. She had not. He returned to his room in despair, wondering where he had erred.

The next morning Jewel did not appear for breakfast. Her room was locked up; no amount of pleading could persuade her to open the door.


End file.
